The book of love
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: Beca, a senior in high school, is living with her little sister and suddenly fate came and she met the most beautiful woman ever the only downside is...she's a librarian and it makes it even more difficult to have a relationship. What would Beca do? Read to find out. Bechloe and Staubrey btw.


A/N: This has one OC that I've made up and she's Beca's little sister and she'll play a huge role in this story and this will be a Bechloe story because why not and the OC is going to be like 14 while Beca is 16 and is in senior high school and Chloe is like 25 and is a librarian, I don't know if it would be a great idea but there are too many great stories that involves Beca as a student and Chloe as a teacher falling in love so...that's what I have to say so enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think :)

* * *

 _It was rainy night and Beca's parents were arguing again about how her dad goes home so late without permission and worst than that he's drunk and her mother is so sick of it._

 _Beca Mitchell, eight years old, can be a little overprotective but she's a nice girl but this one particular night change everything.  
_

 _"I told you it's none of your business!" Gerald shouted as he pushed Sarah to the floor._

 _Beca looked at her sleeping little sister and sighed in relief that it didn't wake her up._

 _"Gerald, be quiet the children are sleeping!" Sarah shouted back and this caused Gerald to throw a bottle at her and Beca knew this made her little sister groan._

 _Beca walked out of the room and she was too late the impact of the bottle to Sarah's head was so hard that it put her out and this made Beca scared and mad._

 _"Beca, pr-protect your s-sister." was the last words her mother said to her as her eyes closed and Beca knew what she had to do._

 _Gerald looked at Beca and sobbed "I-I'm sorry, Beca."_

 _Gerald tried to grab Beca but Beca slapped away his hand and was silently crying and said "I hate you."_

 _"Beca, I-"_

 _Beca had enough of his crap and ran to her room and locked the door and her little sister slowly woke up and saw her packing her things while their dad is shouting for Beca to come out of the room._

 _"Sis, what's going on?" Plutia, her little 6 year old sister asked with a tired tone._

 _Beca was putting what her and her sister need to live and she already had an idea how._

 _"Plutie, open the window next to you and wait for me outside." Beca ordered as she gave Plutia her bag and helped her up._

 _Gerald was shouting even louder until he broke the door by kicking it._

 _"Beca, please forgive me." Gerald said with a scary smile on his face and Beca was relieved that Plutia didn't see any of this._

 _Beca grabbed something hard under the bed and threw it on Gerald's face and while he was in pain, Beca immediately jumped out of the window and guided her little sister to safety._

 _"I won't leave her alone. Never ever." Beca thought._

* * *

8 years later...

"Beca, it's your senior year. Let loose or something." Plutia groaned as she waited for Beca to finish cooking.

Beca and Plutia have been living together ever since they ran away from home because of their father and they have been closer ever since.

Beca Mitchell is a 16 year old girl in senior high school and is athletic yet a little lazy but she is overprotective over Plutia.

Plutia Aurora Mitchell is a 14 year old girl who goes to the same high school as Beca, obviously and is in 9th grade. Plutia is smart and is sensitive to everything. She is basically a brunette with purple streaks at the end and can be a little stubborn at times.

"Well, that would be hard since you're here." Beca joked and Plutia pouted and knew that she can't argue with her sister.

On the way to school Beca didn't want to leave Plutia but she has to.

"See ya later, Becs." Plutia said as she went in the classroom.

Beca sighed deeply and continued to search for her classroom while walking down the hall she accidentally bumped in to someone.

Beca groaned "watch where you're going next time."

As soon as Beca opened her eyes she saw a beautiful redhead looking at her with worried eyes and asking "are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention."

Beca immediately stood up and scoffed "i-it's nothing. Just be careful next time."

The redhead smiled and chuckled, she looked like a student but she isn't.

"I'm Chloe Beale. I am a librarian here. What's yours? I'm assuming you're in senior high." The redhead said politely and Beca was new to this sort of kindness that this girl was showing her.

"B-Beca. Beca Mitchell is the name." Beca huffed, feeling a little bit shy in front of the librarian.

Chloe chuckled then, suddenly the bell rang and Chloe said "well, I'll talk to you whenever we meet."

Chloe left and ran to her class and Beca was amused, starstruck, and other terms for speechless.

Beca slowly walked to her classroom when suddenly Stacie, her only friend in the whole school came to her.

"Hey, Becs." Stacie greeted as she watched Beca sit on her chair and she noticed Beca was a little spaced out.

"Beca?" Still no response.

Stacie snapped her fingers on Beca's face and it made Beca snap out of her thoughts.

"Wh-what?" Beca asked with a startled tone and looking around confirming on where she is.

"you've been spaced out. What's wrong? Did Plutie made you worried again?" Stacie asked curiously.

Stacie was the only one who knew everything about Beca and her life ever since Beca left her house.

* * *

*Flashback*

 _Beca and Plutia were running to who knows where they'll be headed and worst of all it was raining._

 _Beca had to give her sister a towel to cover herself because of the rain._

 _"B-but, Beca...you'll get wet." Plutia said with a worried tone and Beca smiled at her and shook her head._

 _"I'm fine, Plutie."_

 _Beca continued searching for shelter when suddenly she found a kid walking home._

 _"Hey!" Beca shouted and it caught the girl's attention._

 _"We need your help!" Beca continued and the girl ran up to them and shared her umbrella with Beca._

 _"Oh my gosh. You're both soaking wet! Why are you two out at this time?" She asked._

 _Beca just shrugged and Plutia didn't say anything and the girl just let it slide for once._

 _"Fine. Come with me. I'll give you a place to stay."_

 _Beca looked at the girl and said "Th-thank you."_

 _The girl smiled at her and led the way to her house. When they got there Beca and Plutia were welcomed by the Conrad family members and were led to the girl's room, who they both know now is called Stacie._

 _"Thanks Stacie but you really didn't have to..." Beca said as she placed a mattress on the ground and Stacie chuckled and said "don't mention it, Becs. I'm just helping that's all."_

 _Beca smiled for the first time after the incident and it's all because of Stacie her first new friend._

* * *

"Sorry. I was just thinking of something." Beca lied. The truth is she was thinking about the redhead from before. She was nice, beautiful and is the definition of a goddess.

After classes Beca went to the library just to get a book that she's going to read then as soon as she walked in the library she remembered...

"Hey, Beca. Welcome."

It was Chloe. She totally forgot that she was a librarian, I mean who would've thought she's a librarian.

Beca walked up to her and said "Hey, Miss Beale. I'm just here to borrow a book."

"Feel free to do that, Beca." Chloe said as she watched Beca walk away with a flustered face.

"I should've known it was a bad day to borrow a book." Beca thought as she walked a little faster to find a book.

Beca was walking so fast that she bumped in to someone and landed on them.

Beca groaned and slowly opened her eyes and she blushed at the sight of a blonde girl with the same uniform as Chloe and she knew she was in trouble.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and-"

"Save it. I don't need your lame excuses and watch where you're going next time." The blonde scoffed as she quickly walked away.

Beca rolled her eyes and thought "What an attitude. Does she work here? If she does then me and her don't mix."

After Beca picked out a book she saw Chloe waving at her and can sense every person in the room glaring at her.

"The atmosphere here is kinda dead." Beca thought as she placed the book that she's going to borrow on the desk.

"I.D?" Chloe asked with a smile that Beca won't probably forget.

Beca slowly handed her I.D. to Chloe and Chloe gave her the book and Beca said shyly "Th-thank you."

"don't mention it, Beca." Chloe said and Beca waved goodbye to her and she can feel Aubrey, the blonde librarian from before, behind her back and she knew she was in trouble.

"Chloe, remember she's a student." Aubrey scoffed and Chloe was confused on why Aubrey said that.

"What do you mean, Aubrey? I know she's a student."

"Just checking..." Aubrey said as she left.

* * *

"Who was the lady you were talking to, Beca?" Plutia asked as they were on their way home.

Beca tensed up and lied "I-I don't know who she is."

Plutia smirked at her and Beca rolled her eyes and sighed "fine. She was the librarian."

"She doesn't look like a librarian." Plutia said and Beca agreed with her and was finally home.

Beca threw herself to the couch and groaned "what an exhausting day."

 _"I can't keep my mind off Chloe...what a beautiful name for a pretty face." Beca thought._

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? And suggest me titles for this story cause this isn't a very good one :) and also I won't be focusing on Plutia's relationship with Beca yet and since I do have an experience where I actually fell in love with my teacher (which is kind of a librarian XD) I'm kinda putting in a one sided love kind of thing and I just have a major writer's block on my other stories so...expect this to be updated a lot. :) and give me ideas too so I can put some of it in the story :) thanks for reading btw :3


End file.
